scream_queens_2015_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Devil
Biography '''Red Devil''' is a serial killer who murders students at the sorority. He or she usually murders someone in every episode. His is the mascot of Wallace University and the costume is stolen by the killer. Physical Appearance Red Devil wears a red devil mask with tiny black horns on top; a red abs chest with black leather pants and black boots; and a red cape. Weapons * '''Butcher Knife:''' Killed [[Chanel #2]], [[Shondell]], [[Mandy|Mandy Greenwald]] and [[Jennifer]]. * '''Hydrochloric Acid:''' Burned [[Melanie Dorkess]]' skin. * '''Lawn Mower:''' Killed [[Tiffany DeSalle]]. * '''Chainsaw''': Killed [[Aaron Cohen]] and cut off [[Caulfield]]'s arms. * '''Hedge Shears:''' Killed [[Dodger]]. * '''Axe:''' Killed Caulfield. * '''Plastic Sheet:''' Killed [[Sam]]. * '''Nail Gun:''' Killed [[Roger]]. Pilot (1st Episode)/Hell Week (2nd Episode) '''(flashback)''' In the '''Pilot''', the Red Devil is first seen after burning [[Melanie Dorkess]]' skin with hydrochloric acid. After her minions scream and runs away, Melanie is left alone before the Red Devil appears in front of her. Melanie screams before the Red Devil's cape swishes (Melanie's fate is unknown). screams after seeing the Red Devil]] Later when newcomer, [[Grace Gardner]] is standing out front of the KKT. She sees the Red Devil and goes approaches him but he vanishes. Later on while [[Chanel 2|Chanel #2]] is packing her bag, she receives a text from the Red Devil and opens her bedroom door. He's standing right there. He lets himself in and the two continue texting one another. Red Devil's last text says, '''"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW."''' Chanel #2 texts back, '''"WAIT WHAAAAAT??!"''', so the Red Devil takes out a knife and stabs her in the shoulder while she screams and falls down, presumably dead. Thinking that she is dead, he bend down to take a closer look. Chanel #2 kicks him in the chest, causing him to fly across the room against the wall and falls to the ground. '''"STOP!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!"''' Chanel #2 texts him and crawls to her computer and begins typing for help. She doesn't realize that the Red Devil is about to sneak up on her. Right when Chanel #2 is about to hit "Send", the Red Devil stabs her in the back of the head, causing her to head to drop. The Red Devil looks at the tweet. Suddenly, Chanel #2 comes back to life and hits "Send" before she actually dies. The Red Devil stares at the computer screen. His next victim is [[Tiffany DeSalle]]. After [[Chanel 3|Chanel #3]] and [[Chanel 5|Chanel #5]] bury Tiffany and the other pledges up to their heads, they leave and let the girls on the ground all by themselves. Later that night, [[Zayday Williams]] begins to hear noises from the lawn mower and starts screaming, but since Tiffany is deaf, she doesn't hear them. , screaming, before her head is run over by a lawnmower driven by Red Devil]] When the other pledges start to scream, she assumes that they are singing, and starts to 'sing along' to the song, "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift. When Tiffany finally notices the Red Devil coming towards the girls with the lawnmower, it is too late, and she gets her head decapitated. attacked by Red Devil]] In '''Hell Week (2nd Episode)''', Red Devil appears when Grace goes to the basement of the Kappa house to get some soap, it is seen that the Red Devil is hiding looking at her. Later, [[Pete Martínez]] goes to the Wallace University archives in dean [[Cathy Munsch]]'s office to get some answers about Kappa's past, when he is looking at the archives and writing some of the names that archives include, Red Devil hits him in the head from behind and later he wakes up tied outside of a building at the campus with a note that says "MYOB", which means "Mind Your Own Business". Subsequently, Red Devil tries to throw [[Chanel Oberlin]] from a window but she defends herself and escapes. When [[Denise Hemphill]] hears her screams, she leaves [[Shondell]] alone asleep and goes to the Kappa house. After Denise returns with Shondell, she finds her with a knife in her throat. The Kappa girls later find a note written by the Red Devil with blood in a room that says '''"SLUTS WILL DIE"'''. looking at Red Devil]] Scenes later, the Red Devil enters [[Boone]]'s room and he is later found with his throat cut at the dinner table of the house of the Dollar Scholars fraternity. At the end of the episode, Red Devil goes to the mortuary and opens a drawer where Boone's body is in. Boone later opens his eyes and the episode ends with him saying to the Red Devil "What took you so long?" taking his throat slashing make-up off, revealing that he is Red Devil's ally. Chainsaw (3rd Episode) Grace and Zayday are in a supermarket getting food for Kappa. When Zayday grabs some crips, she is unaware of the Red Devil standing on the other side, when Grace goes over she that side to get sweets she turns around sees the Red Devil at the end of the aisle. In slow motion, she grabs her pink taser and the Red Devil runs towards her, Zayday knocks a shelf over to stop him. When the cleaner rushes and says "What the hell's going on?" Zayday says they caught a serial killer and she takes off his mask only to learn it's a guy she knows from class, Eugene Melman. A scene follows [[Coney]] the new college mascot. He enters his room and the Red Devil appears behind him with a chainsaw. After a short fight, the Red Devil ends up killing him by cutting his head off with the chainsaw whilst the guy is still in Coney costume. 's head with a chainsaw]] The Dickie Dollar Scholars organize a witch hunt, they start their witch hunt by getting baseball bats and yelling "Red Devil," they start smashing a red car in the middle of the street and the Red Devil appears with a chainsaw on one side and another person in a Red Devil costume appears on the other. The frat brothers fight the Devils which results in [[Chad Radwell]] being knocked out and [[Caulfield]] losing both arms which he probably dies from. Denise asks Zayday to join her in her car, Denise then handcuffs Zayday and says she found evidence about her, including a chainsaw under the bed which she says was given to her by grandma. Denise ends up letting her go. Zayday is then seen in her room with the chainsaw practicing how to get it out from under her bed if something happens, she receives a text and leaves the room with the chainsaw lying on the bed. with a chainsaw]] [[Gigi]] and Cathy are seen getting ready to go to bed, Cathy says she likes to sleep with a white noise machine on, and turns it on to different sounds on a high volume. Gigi ends up sleeping in the couch downstairs, the Red Devil then appears and starts the chainsaw and chases Gigi. [[Wes Gardner]], who was asleep in his car hears her screaming and runs to help her, he gets his arm cut with the chainsaw, Gigi then flips one of the couches and knocks the Red Devil over. [[The Chanels]] and Sam run halfway down the stairs and Gigi tells them to call 911. Wes and Gigi then look over the flipped couch and see just the chainsaw running with no Red Devil. Cathy then appears and asks what's going on, Wes grabs the chainsaw and tells her not to take another step until the police arrive and claims she's the killer before the screen turns black. Haunted House (4th Episode) [[Denise Hemphill]] tells [[Detective Chisolm]], Wes and Gigi about the attempted murder of Caulfield and says when they get fingerprints from the chainsaw that they'll find Zayday's. Grace and [[Pete Martinez]] drive to a trailer which is owned by [[Mandy]] who is tells them about 20 years ago. In a flashback to 20 years, Mandy and her sorority sisters are forced to wear hoods while Cathy drives to a location to bury Sophia. While digging, Cathy says they should leave Kappa immediately and never contact each other again, they then throw her body in the hole. Back in the present, Mandy says one of the sisters killed herself, another was institutilised and another made it into FOX News. She then reveals that the bathtub baby is a girl. Later that night, Mandy is seen watching a horror movie when someone knocks at the door, she turns the volume down, grabs a bat and opens the door to find no-one. Soon she hears knocking all around the caravan from outside. She turns on the light and while looking in the mirror she sees the Red Devil behind her and they pull out a knife and she is heard screaming. ]] Denise says 53 Shady Lane is haunted and tells Grace, Pete, Zayday and Earl the story of 'The Hag of Shady Lane', the former resident of the abandoned shack, who took care of the bathtub baby in 1995. That evening, Hester and Chad meet at the Shady Home to have sex, until Hester finds Ms Bean's body, which they think at first is a wax replica. That is until Hester puts her finger into her leg and they soon realize that it's her real body and start screaming and running and end up running into the bodies of Shondell, Aaron Cohen (Coney), Chanel #2 and Mandy. At the haunted house, Zayday is kidnapped by the Red Devil. Pumpkin Patch (5th Episode) In the Red Devil's lair, they open a door in the ground and Zayday is below and starts shouting before the door is closed. while carrying a dog]] Chanel punishes #5 by forcing her to light all of the pumpkins with her two boyfriends, [[Roger]] and [[Dodger]]. The Red Devil appears with hedge shears behind #5 when she's lighting a pumpkin, she screams and Rodger and Dodger run out of the maze and they both see the red Devil and they all run into the maze. Dodger ends up getting killed, Roger and #5 manage to get out and escape. with hedge shears]] Grace, Pete, Wes, Gigi and Denise find The Red Devil's secret lair, where the Red Devil turns the power off leaving them in total darkness. Gigi, however, manages to taser The Red Devil, when the power turns back on, Denise runs to the others to tell them. But when they find aging, she says the Red Devil got up and hit her in the head with a baseball bat and escaped down a laundry chute. Back at Kappa, Chanel tries to call the presidential election early due to Zayday and Grace's absences, however, Zayday appears and tells them what happened. The Red Devil let her out of the hole, gave her roses and treated her to her favourite food before stabbing them in the hand with a fork and escaping. Grace then returns and is happy to see Zayday. They then all get ready to vote. Later that night, Gigi meets with the Red Devil, chastising him for the sloppiness of the Zayday incident, and telling him to murder an unknown male. Seven Minutes in Hell (6th Episode) When the Dickie Dollar brothers arrive at Kappa with a ladder as all the doors and windows were locked, Chad climbs up and breaks the window and climbs in, when he looks out he sees the Red Devil and shouts at his brothers to climb up. in the stomach with the axe]] [[Earl Grey]] and Roger manage to, but Caulfield, having no arms, struggles to get up. When he makes a quarter of the way up, the Red Devil knocks over the ladder, causing Caulfield to fall and the Red Devil then stabs him in the chest twice with an axe before chopping his head off. After [[Sam]] reveals [[Chanel 3]]'s dark secret about her father being Charles Manson, she orders Sam to go down into the basement take a nap in the bloody Kappa bathtub. Sam walks down and when she's get to the bath, she sees there's blood and soon the Red Devil appears behind her and bangs her on the bathtub and lifts her into the bath. She asks them to take off their mask, which they do but we don't see, and says "I knew it" before they walk behind her and suffocate her with a plastic wrapper. 's temple against the bathtub]] In Chanel's closet, Chanel #5 and Roger, who probably didn't hear the scream from earlier, are making out until Roger starts talking about how happy he is to be separated from his brother, Dodger. While he continues to talk, Chanel #5 sees the Red Devil behind him and Roger is shot 3 times with a nail gun and falls to the floor as the Red Devil continues to shoot him with the nail gun while #5 watches in horror. The killer continues to shoot him until they run out and they leave, #5 then screams in fear. 's head]] Down in the tunnel, Chanel shows Zayday portraits of some of the pass Kappa presidents and tells her a bit about them. When discussing where they'll be, the Red Devil appears with two axes and chases them. in the [[Kappa Kappa Tau]] tunnel]] Both of them narrowly escaping after Chanel saves Zayday. While running, Zayday falls and narrowly dodges the killer's attack, when cornered, Chanel hits the killer over the head and saves Zayday and they both escape. The Kappa sisters start to dance in the living room with the Red Devil watching through the window. Beware of Young Girls (Episode 7) After [[Feather]] finds [[Steven Munsch]]'s severed head, Grace and Pete manage to link all the murders to Cathy and suspect her of being the Red Devil and is taken to an insane asylum. Grace and Pete share a kiss, thinking the whole Red Devil case is over, until Cathy calls Grace, asking her and Pete to come and visit her. The following day in the asylum, she reveals she can't eat bologna because it would put her into anaphylactic shock. It occurs to Pete that the killer made a sandwich at the scene and had taken a bite out of it and they decide to find out what kind it was. Pete and Grace return to the scene to find out that it was a bologna sandwich, and thus, decide Cathy couldn't have been the killer. Eventually, Cathy is released from the asylum and reclaims her position as dean of the university. When Chanel confronts the Chanels about their plot to kill her, she says that the two killers are Grace and Zayday. Mommie Dearest (8th Episode) but she isn't in the shower]] When Dean [[Cathy Munsch]] returns home and takes a shower! the Red Devil appears with a knife and opens the shower curtain to find the shower empty, Cathy appears behind them and bangs their head on the bath and says "I've seen that movie 50 times, I know what happens!" Before trying to call for help, when the killer regains consciousness, she runs towards her door only to find another Red Devil on the other side and when she's cornered, another killer in a Justice Scalia mask appears. She manages to evade their attacks until they flee. When [[Jennifer]] is making another candle vlog, the Red Devil appears behind her and stabs her in the head. When Denise and the Chanels are walking down the stairs, they smell burning and go to investigate it and discover Jennifer's body dead body covered in wax in the dining room and they scream in horror. ]] As the episode ends, Boone, who is wearing a disguise in a gym, speaks on the phone to an unknown person about Gigi's ridiculous Justice Scalia mask during the attempted murder of Dean Munsch, and stating that Gigi needs to be taken out so that their revenge can be fully accomplished. Ghost Stories (9th Episode) After [[Denise Hemphill]] tells [[The Chanels]] a ghost story, she enters a stall in the house and sees red toilet paper on her left and blue on her right. The Red Devil's hands appear at the top of the other stall, Denise looks up and sees the killer peeking over, she screams as the killer climb over. There's a struggle as the killer grabs Denise by her hair and tries to dunk her head in the toilet, but she manages to fight back, causing the killer to bang his head and Denise to crash through the bathroom stall door with her screaming. Denise crawls away, escaping as the Red Devil follows her. When Earl is walking towards the Kappa house with things for Zayday, the Red Devil appears behind him and stabs him the back. He falls to the ground and rolls over on his back. The killer takes off their mask to reveal themselves as Boone, before Earl slowly dies. After hearing about Earl, Chanel #5 says it's not safe and leaves. When driving, a truck is heard honking their horn many times behind her until she reaches a gas station and pulls over. The truck driver gets out of his truck and #5 kicks him in the groin. He tells her that he saw someone in her backseat and he would flash his lights and honk his horn to make him hide. They walk over and see the backseat empty. Out of nowhere, the killer appears behind him and stabs him with a machete as #5 screams and rushes to her car and drives away while the Red Devil finishes the trucker off. As the episode, Gigi meets with Boone and the Red Devil and Boone tells her it's time to go, the Red Devil pulls out a knife and rises it in the air as Gigi screams. They suddenly turn off to Boone and stab him in the chest as he is shocked and falls to the ground. Allies [[Boone]] - with the help of the Red Devil, Boone faked his own death and began working with/for him/her. LIST OF VICTIMS 1) [[Ms. Bean]] - turned on fryer (off-screen), which was supposed to be off for [[Chanel Oberlin]]'s prank. Chanel accidentally burned Ms. Bean's face in the fryer. 2) [[Chanel 2|Chanel #2]] - stabbed in shoulder; stabbed in the back of the head 3) [[Tiffany DeSalle]] - head run over by lawn mower 4) [[Shondell]] - impaled through throat with knife (off-screen) 5) [[Aaron Cohen]] - decapitated with chainsaw 6) [[Mandy Greenwald]] - stabbed multiple times (off-screen) 7) [[Dodger]] - gutted with hedge shears (off-screen) 8) [[Caulfield]] - axed in stomach twice; decapitated with the axe 9) [[Sam]] - suffocated with plastic sheet. The only victim so far to know his or her identity. 10) [[Roger]] - Nailed three times in the head with a nail gun and then a bunch of nails are unloaded into his face after he dies. 11) [[Jennifer]] - Stabbed in the head and made into a candle [[Season One]]